


Quidditch Scores

by divagonzo



Series: Citrus Basket Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Reasons it's not on FF, F/M, Written for 2015 Tumblr Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divagonzo/pseuds/divagonzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Ron gets a break from working with George and rushes off to catch the match and maybe Hermione, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidditch Scores

**Author's Note:**

> There’s sex involved. And it’s NC-17. Originally written for Prompt #10 for RomioneSmut's Fest in October 2015. Plenty of reasons why it's not on the other site.

* * *

“You made it!” Hermione rushed up to her boyfriend and threw her arms around his neck. 

“Fuck, I missed you!” Ron pressed her head into his chest and took a sniff of her hair. 

“I missed you too. But come on, we’ve got seats up there. You know Ginny wants to see you during the match.” 

They ascended the now empty stairs towards the seating area of the match. It was the first contest of the year, and it was Gryffindor and Slytherin. 

“There you are,” Luna smiled while waving them over. Harry sat next to her, wearing his Uniform but covered over with dark robes. “Harry was just telling me about his training. It sounds horribly boring, doing all that paperwork.” Luna leaned over and kissed Ron on the cheek. “However your attire says that you came from working with your brother. Those colors on you are not flattering or complimentary.” 

Ron snorted while Hermione tried to hide her amusement. 

“Taking to the skies, Slytherin!” The announcer bellowed across the pitch. “Harrington, Warrington, Cooper, Greengrass, Fletcher, Mackenzie, and at Seeker, Shafiq.” The crowds roared again, giving the very young Slytherin team cheers. 

“And now to the skies, Gryffindor! Peaks, Coote, Creavy, Robbins, Weasley, Thomas, and at Seeker, Jones!” 

The crowd cheered again, lending support across the half-empty stands. 

Ron glanced around and saw a few familiar faces mixed into the crowd. He leaned over to Harry as he was watching Ginny flying on her new broom around the pitch. “How many are on station?” 

“Besides me? Eight, one lead Auror and the rest are apprentices and junior grades.” 

“Do Hermione and I need to patrol during the match?” 

“It couldn’t hurt. We checked the spectators but Polyjuice can evade our testing skills.” 

“Fine then. We’ll patrol once they release the snitch.” 

“I dunno. Way Ginny flies on her broom, it might be over within ten minutes.” 

“But she’s not playing Seeker.” 

“I know. But she’s on the best broom on the teams and I doubt the Slytherin beaters can catch her. They might be up two hundred points inside the first twenty minutes.” 

“I’d bet you but you’ve been winning more lately so I better not.” Ron saw Hermione smiling to herself. “Hermione, are you willing to go patrol with me during the match?” 

She looked back from the skies and saw Ron looking at her particularly. “Yes, I’ll go with you. I’m on duty outside while Terry’s duty is watching the younger students. 

“Luna, we’ll be back shortly.” 

Luna waved mindlessly while watching the skies. “Harry, since Dean is playing keeper, could you tell me what he has to do at that position? I normally only watch Ginny but – “

_“And the snitch has been released. There’s the Quaffle and the teams are off!”_

Ron stood and took her hand in his. Wands were stowed up the sleeves, inside his maroon robes and under her navy blue jumper. They ascended the stands and found Auror Jones, the DADA teacher, standing watch. 

“Out for a stroll, Weasley? Taking Granger for a walk on the grounds?” 

“Harry mentioned Aurors were on station and I thought I’d go with Hermione while she patrolled the stadium and surrounding grounds. She can handle herself admirably but if there’s an attack, five on one will be hard to overcome.” 

Auror Jones smirked at the couple. “Go on, get going. Don’t be gone too long. Weasley’d have kittens if you miss most of her goals today.” 

“Nah, she won’t. Harry’s there watching and we won’t be gone so long to miss the entire match.” 

Hermione started her descent first with Ron following her. They made it down two flights, in the middle of the stairwell before turned, pushing her into the wood supports of the stairwell and pushing his lanky body onto her. 

She grasped his face and snogged him deeply. “Missed you so much,” she moaned into his open mouth. 

“Fuck, missed you too!” He pressed her into the wood behind her back and threaded his hands into her hair, dropping sloppy kisses all over her face and neck. 

His hands worked under her skirt, bunching it around her thighs. 

“Ron, not here! Someone could see us! I don’t want _her_ seeing us.” 

He pouted some and dropped her skirt back down. “Where do you have in mind then? The locker rooms?” 

“Heavens no!” She blushed magnificently. “Somewhere else,” she muttered and pulled him along with her down the wooden stairs towards the floor. They made it down to the ground and he followed her through the wooden supports of the stands, including catching two sets of students snogging under the bleachers and what appeared as one set about to shag. 

“Off with you! Ten points from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff! You know better than shagging outside during a match!” 

They scurried off without complaint from the Head girl. 

“Hypocrite,” Ron smirked. “You’re just jealous.” 

“I am not. Shagging outside in this weather is unhealthy and unsanitary.” 

“And what if I wanted to shag you outside while the match is going on?” 

A roar erupted from the stands above their heads. _“Another goal for Weasley. She’s on fire today! Fifth goal in the last five minutes. Can anyone from Slytherin stop her?”_

Hermione backed up in the semi-darkness until her back hit a wooden strut for the stadium. “You want to shag me here?” 

Ron stepped right in front of her and saw the flush on her cheeks and across her throat. “I leave tomorrow for training and I won’t know when I will return. It might be Christmas. So this might be it for a while.” 

“I hate it when you do that?” 

“What’s that?” 

“Think that you have to blackmail me into something I already decided to do.” 

“So you do want to shag me.” He grinned. “Brilliant.” 

_“Slytherin gets on the scoreboard with a goal from Greengrass with an assist from Fletcher. Gryffindor leads 80-10.”_

Hermione turned aubergine before bringing her foot behind her and wiggling out of her knickers. “Ron, please hurry. If anyone catches us,” 

He claimed her lips again, letting his fingers work down the wool of her jumper and skirt to the hemline, finding chilled skin of her thighs. “No one will catch us.” His fingers worked upward along the skin inside her knees. 

“Wait!” she whispered. “I want to snog you without breaking my neck.” She stepped onto the support buttress, anchored into the ground. Her chilly hands worked around his two day growth into his hair, feeling the delicate threads of gold and ginger under her fingertips. “Do it,” She begged again. “I need your hands since mine aren’t good enough.” 

He wrapped his arm around her back while the other one worked under her skirt, feeling her thighs spread for his deft fingers. “Ron,” she moaned, “please!” 

“Weasley scores another goal! The score is 120-20, Gryffindor.” 

Ron found swollen delicate flesh, already wet and already begging for him. He worked his fingers into her quim, watching her squirm in his embrace. His lips found hers, offering her kisses all over her face and neck while he worked the flesh under her skirt. 

She whined again before the crowd erupted. 

“And it’s a race for the snitch. Jones is falling behind Shafiq – Oh blimey! What horrible luck! Weasley flew right between the seekers with Fletcher and Greengrass chasing her and they lost sight of the snitch!” 

Hermione reached up to the support brace above her head and spread her knees wider. Ron latched onto her neck with his lips and teeth, keeping an arm around her waist. “Ready?” 

“Been ready for weeks!” she begged. 

“Slytherin scores again, now 150-40. Greengrass is trying her best to stay within striking distance for the team.” 

He plunged three fingers into her fanny and felt the muscles tighten on his fingers. “Hope they start cheering,” he grumbled into her skin before biting the spot where her neck and shoulder met. At the same time, he pressed hard on her clit. 

Hermione’s scream was drown out from the roar in the stands above them. He twisted his hand, using his thumb to rub hard on her clit. She screamed again, soaking his hand while holding her up with his other arm. 

She quivered in his embrace, pleading, “Ron, please, I need more.” 

He fumbled with the buckle on his trousers and worked it open along with the zipper. He kept the belt secured so his trousers wouldn’t fall past his arse but pulled his bursting cock out of his pants. “Fuck!” He stroked a time or two. 

“Quit stalling,” She scowled. 

He stepped even closer while the crowds cheered above his head and he thrust hard, sliding into her smoothly. “Fuckshithellfuck!” He saw her flushed face along with dark brown eyes. “Put your arms around me, love.” 

She did and he pressed her back into the wood buttress. He saw her smile and felt her squeeze his hips with her thighs before he started pounding her into the wood behind her. 

“Not gonna last.” 

“Don’t care. Fuck me,” She whispered before her words were drown out again by the commentator. 

He hiked her knees above his arms and slid in a touch further, watching her mouth form an O from hitting that one spot deep inside her. He kissed her deeply, pulling back just enough after she quit moaning into his mouth. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you can’t walk.” 

“Please,” she begged again. “make it worth it.” She shoved a hand between them and rubbed right over the top of his cock again, bumping into the shaft on every rub of her clever fingers. 

He felt the band in his bollocks grow tight, so terribly tight. “Come for me,” he growled before biting down again on her neck on the other side. 

She howled a half second before the fans roared above them, breaking the band in his balls and emptying himself into his lover. 

_“Weasley scores again! I’ve never seen such flying! Weasley rules the pitch!_ ”

The couple panted in unison, growing weary holding each other up. “Ron, you can let me down.” 

He untucked her knees from her elbows and leaned on the wooden support. “Fuck! That was amazing. You’re amazing,” he said between erratic pants. 

“I did that for you and only you,” she said demurely while adjusting her skirt. “You seem to be the only one who can get me to do such wanton things.” 

Ron looked down and saw his now flaccid cock lying limp, like the basilisk under the school. He tucked himself back into his pants and saw her looking at him shyly. 

He pulled her close again, feeling her hands on his over-heated skin. “We do need to go back upstairs.” 

“I know. Ginny’s going to have a fit if we don’t get to watch some of the match.” 

They started walking again around the inside of the stadium before finding the stairwell to their seats. 

_Shafiq sees the snitch and Jones is giving chase!_

Ron rushed up the stairs and made it to the top. 

_Bad luck again! Robbins flew past the Seekers and distracted them enough to lose the snitch._

Ron saw Hermione looking up at him. She smiled. “Ginny told me she’d make the match last. Let’s go watch it.” 

They returned to their seats, right next to Harry and Luna. Harry was engrossed in the match and didn’t notice their return.

Luna leaned over and whispered in Hermione’s ear. “Shall I fix those plimpie bites on your neck? They might make you contagious and I don’t want to miss Dean this evening when he wants to fornicate after their win.” 

Hermione blushed furiously before muttering a muted _please._

Luna smiled and performed non-verbal magic on her. “Hope you feel better.”

“Thanks Luna. I needed that _walk_.”


End file.
